


Remember How It Never Was

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: (just a little bit) - Freeform, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are talking and reminisce about how it when when they first talk, taking an unexpected turn. Written for Klaine Appreciation Week "Then and Now".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember How It Never Was

Blaine’s all snuggled up in his bed on his phone’s hands-free kit talking to Kurt when he gets a sudden flash of deja vu. He’s taken right back she they’d first done this. He hadn’t even known Kurt two weeks when they ended up talking on the phone late into the night for the first time.

“Hey, remember when we used to do this?” He asks, “Back when we first met, before you came to Dalton.” After that they’d still talked, but they’d stopped the late into the night calls for a while because they had more time together and Kurt had a long trip.

Kurt giggles, “I do. I was so head over heels so fast for you, I don’t think my feet touched the ground the whole next day after the first time I fell asleep talking to you.”

Blaine laughs, “I just wanted to talk to you all the time, it was so important. I mean, I still do, it still is, but it’s different now, I know I’ll get the chance.”

Kurt sighs, “It is different. It’s settled, I know where I am with you. Plus I almost never jerked off while on the phone to you back then.”

“Kurt!”

They’re both laughing by now. “Okay, okay. I never did. God I would have been terrified, can you imagine?”

Blaine’s still laughing lightly, but then gets distracted by the mental image. “Mmm, yeah I can.”

“Blaine, you absolute perv,” Kurt squawks, but he’s obviously amused.

“Is it perverse to imagine my fiancé getting himself off? If so I’m happy to be.”

“Ah, but that’s not what you’re imagining is it. You’re imagining your innocent not-yet-boyfriend getting himself off.”

Blaine chuckles slightly, “Okay, you caught me. But you became my fiancé eventually so it’s totally the same thing.”

He can hear Kurt’s breathing hitch slightly, “What exactly is going on in your head then?” He asks.

Blaine lets himself imagine it a little, sink into the fantasy. “We’re on the phone, we haven’t known each other long but everything clicked so fast.”

“I’ve never had anyone like you to talk to before, Blaine,” Kurt says, and it was just a tiny bit higher, more excited, younger than he sounds now and Blaine has to hold off on a groan.

“Exactly. So we’re just talking, but you can’t stop yourself getting turned on listening to me talk fashion.”

“Egotist.”

“Am I wrong, though?”

Kurt giggles, “Not even slightly. So we’re talking and I’m turned on, but I don’t hang up, can’t stand to have a moment not talking to you when I could be.”

Blaine can hear Kurt’s breathing get shallow and reaches down to palm his hardening cock slightly, just a tease. “Yeah, and then I mention how much I love McQueen’s latest collection and I can actually name items fro, it and it’s just too much for you.” He can hear Kurt giggling and it’s silly, but it’s still sexy, somehow. “You reach down and start stroking yourself, quietly, because you can’t bear to stop talking to me, but you’re hard and you need relief.”

Kurt gasps, “Yeah, I just start touching my cock while you’re oblivious. I can’t even believe I’m doing it, but I keep thinking of you in that blazer, all relaxed with your tie loosened at Breadstix, talking Vogue to me.”

Blaine shifts to take off his pajama pants and underwear, “Yeah, you liked that look?”

Kurt moans, “Oh god yes, you looked just a bit more relaxed, I felt like I’d cracked through the Warbler shell to the real thing. Little did I know how many more layers there were to crack.”

“Hey!”

“You know I like the layers, Blaine,” Kurt’s voice is sultry in a way he is only mastering recently and it turns him to jelly every time and he starts stroking himself slowly, pre come already slicking his cock.

“You do, so we’re talking and you’re touching yourself, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kurt growls back and Blaine knows he really is, wishes he could see it, but doesn’t want to break the spell of the fantasy to go to video.

“Of course, I would notice eventually, even if you went slow and really tried to keep quiet. You were never very good at that.”

Kurt moans, cut off but obvious. “What would you do? Would you realise I was really jerking off?”

Blaine shakes his head even though Kurt can’t see. “No, I’d think I was crazy, but I’d get turned on anyway. I’d get turned on so fast just at the thought even though we’re just supposed to be friends.”

“Yeah? I’d be trying to talk to you, trying to sound normal still, but so hard for you.”

“Oh fuck,” Blaine groans. “I’d get hard so fast and I’d have to touch myself even though I know it’s wrong. I’d be so nervous you’d realise what was going on that I wouldn’t want to hang up in case you realised why.”

Kurt just moans at that and there’s a few minutes where they don’t speak, just listen to the other’s gasps and whines. “I think if I realised you were getting yourself off talking to me I’d get so close so fast, Blaine.”

“Yeah, you would need to come knowing how hot I was for you?”

“God yeah, need to come, I would be trying not to be obvious, but you’d have to know.”

Blaine groans, already so close, “I’d need you to come, need to hear you come, come for me, fuck please.”

“Blaine!” Is all he hears before the sound goes weird and it’s obvious the phone’s been dropped.

He keeps stroking and he’s so close, but he needs Kurt’s voice back. After a few seconds it’s there, sated, but urgent, “Blaine, baby, have you come yet? Need to hear you.”

Blaine groans and can barely form words, “Not yet, so close, need you.”

“Oh Blaine, imagine that, you listening to me come when you barely even knew me, come on, wanna hear you.”

Blaine gasps out as he comes, catching it in his hand. “Fuck. Wow.” He says eventually, reaching for a tissue to clean up with.

“Yeah.” Kurt replies before suddenly they’re both giggling. “Oh my god, Blaine, where did that come from?”

“I blame you, you’re the one who mentioned jerking off. My past self is probably horrified at the very suggestion he’d listen to you do that without discussing it.”

Kurt snorts, “My past self is probably horrified by the very concept he’d do that ever.” There’s a pause. “Also turned on.”

Blaine has a fresh wave of laughter, “You are ridiculous. I love you.”

“I love you, too. But as you just made both me and my past self come I think I should get to sleep.”

“You are your past self are welcome, sleep well,” blaine says, knowing Kurt can hear the grin in his voice.

“Sleep well, yourself, Blaines. I’ll hopefully only talk to the current one tomorrow.”

“I make no promises,” He says, with an exaggerated kiss noise into the phone, which Kurt returns before they both hand up and go to sleep.


End file.
